Damned to the Rights
by LIVE FREE or DIE HARD
Summary: This mysterious Black Vulpine has seen through many hardships and death.Will he snap when the person he cares about is taken from him?What will happen after the "Project" is done?Can someone really find there way out of hell after so much pain?


Author note: Well this is my fist fanfic. So don't get pissy cause u don't like it. Its about my character Jack who has a messed up life. Umm well that all I got to say.

Enjoy!!

Damned to the Rights: Beginning

_Why do I do this kind of stuff?_

The man thought to himself.

_Why!!_

Meet Jack Johnson a golden vulpine with a bad ass attitude and gut for killing and he is also the guy who just jumped from his exploding arwing without a parachute. A man who does a lot of dangerous work and yet to die. This vulpine has had it pretty hard. Fist when he was ten and his father died while trying to save a boys life from a burning building. Next his mother who was brutally shot for her purse. Then his grandparents death and sister's rape. Truly the Johnson's have a curse. But yet he still fought, didn't even show emotion for when his father and mother funeral came. He just sat there and listen to all the lies that people had to tell him and his eight year old sis ,Kayla, (a white vixen with a kind attitude and gentle personality she is truly Jack's opposite) about how it be okay things get better but no. Jack and Kayla grew up in their grandparents house in the country. For about ten years everything went well for him and his sis. Until the night that made Jack a really pissed off person. The night when he would do anything for his family.

Kayla has just turned sixteen about a month ago. Jack was eighteen and already enrolled for college. He was heading home to his grandparents house to see Kayla and his grandparents to tell them that he got accepted to the flight academy. But instead of a happy day it turned to hate and pain. As he pulled into the old dusty trail to his grandparents house he saw a truck going the opposite way. As he drove by he saw a man with a long fresh scar down his face. As he went by he rushed to his grandparents to see if everything was okay.

When he got there he saw that the door to his grandparents was busted down. Jack quickly rushed out of his car and rushed inside. He looked in the living room only to see blood soaked carpet and a body as he got closer he sees that its his grandfather

"Granddad?" He was scared. He felt for a pulse only to find that there wasn't one.

He felt that everything was being torn away from him again.

He soon looked up to see bloody footsteps leading out side. When he finally got to his feet he rushed outside only to see his grandmother in her garden. He rushed to her only to find her In the same state as his grandfather. Dead.

He turned back to the house and rushed inside. He went up the stairs to Kayla's room he busted down the door to her room in a heart beat. He found her on her bed with her clothes torn.

He thought she was dead but when he felt her wrist to see if he was right he felt a very faint pulse. When he felt it he picked her up and rushed to the car with her in his hands.

He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. As soon as he was in the door with her he immediately yelled out for help while falling to his knees. All the chaos was just to much for him to stand up right now. The male doctors took her and took her into the back. He tried to go back with her but the nurse kept telling him no. So he called the police and told them everything. His grandparents, his sis, and than the man. Oh yes when he got the explaining of the man he completely stared off. As the officer on the line kept asking questions he hung up.

The man with the scar.

He still can see him so perfectly in his mind.

He knew it was him that did this to him.

And that is when Jack completely lost himself to his darker side.

He will take vengeance on this man. He will not stand trial, no that's not satisfying in Jack's mind.

He will do something that most won't.

He will torture and kill this man slowly and most painfully as long as Jack wanted.

Author note: Wow when I original thought of Jack I didn't expect to have him a really messed up life but hey you think while writing these things. Ugh well this only a fragment of how messed up his life is going to be. Well read and review as so many have said.


End file.
